my little pony:Adoption is magic and a bad thing
by RU771AN
Summary: O.C is a colt with a mental disorder,anger problems and he likes to drink.When his dad is arrestied by social services for something or other,he finds himself adopted by one of the mane six. contains bad language, sterotypes, offensive lines. its a good one. short chapters aimed at making people laugh in a somewhat silly fashion.
1. fucking twats

So this is my NEXT story,Ill be doing this quickly and hopefully fast.  
Ive always been thinking that not many people have done this kind of story before,it isnt a O.C X Mane six for of a jab at the worlds social systems and how ponies/people can get into the wrong path of life before they even start.

To finish ends up,my O.C does indeed have mental problems,I am not trying to take the fun out of disabled people,some of my best friends are disabled and they manage life just as well as a normal person.

Anyway,**BOLD **for important information and _Italics_ _for thoughts,this will be in first rate and review,and enjoy!_

**Morning:Somewhere near ponyville.  
**  
*Beep beep*  
_Fucking alarm clock.  
_*Beep beep*  
"Fuck off,Im trying to SLEEP HERE!".I shouted at the battered thing that served as my alarm clock. It had pissed me off too many times and I punched it hard,letting the mechanical thing slam into a nearby wall and finally break,it tocked a last time before going silent.  
"Stupid thing,you really think you could wake me up?...shit you did".I realised that it was time to get up,and so I clusimly got out of bed,my short legs landing on the carpet beneath and I stood up straight.

Today was monday or something,a day for school in the local place,not the ponyville one for twats but a nice run down piece of shit.  
I hated it,I hated everything,if your asking why then I dont know. I never know.

I realised I had been staring at a wall for too long and my stumach groweled,I was I opened my door and trotted down the the single hallway that my single floor house possessed.  
It was just me and my dad now,where was he anyway...?  
_Where is he?,asleep?,drunk?,dead?._

"Dad,you up?".No asnwer from my dad,maybe he had finally gotten too drunk and not come home?.  
"OI FAT FUCK,YOU UP?".I screamed at the top of my lungs angrily that dad had not asnwered the first time.

*Sound of a large pony falling out of bed+multiple empty alcohol bottles falling everywhere and a zombie like waking up noise*.

"Good,your get to the kitchen...Im waiting".I called out before heading to the some carrots and a apple and sitting down on a nearby chair.  
It was pretty old and rickety,like it was going to die soon...like Dad although he wasnt old,he just drank enough alcohol to fill a couple of barrels course when he didnt grind the stuff,I of helped with my "problems".

My "problems",first of all I was a bit socially akward,being a bit slow and not getting the joke?,it also took a year longer for my speech to colt with mental problems?.That was me all over,I got bullied sometimes until I learned that I could batter the hell out of anything that annoyed me. The result?.Three colts and a mare with broken legs,broken wings,broken name it,I smashed them on the ground.

Thats lead to my second problem:Serve anger issues,I am always angry,never calm and certaintly never able to talk in a "nice" way.  
I know I got it off Dad,he was either drunk or pissed and I respected him for that,we got into fights sometimes and the social-fucking-services always tried to get me moved to a relatives they would ever take me in?.

Third problem:Drinking and Acohol problems:Dad used to drink from a early age,he had the same issues as going on the same path,I can down more bottles than a stallion at my age pity,crying and punching anything that annoyed me. Social services hated that too.  
Fuck them,and everything about them.

"Mmmmmm,uuuuuhhhhhggggg,aghhhhh".I heard my dad drunkly say before headbutting the down and landing head first on the carpet.  
"Well done...the time its taken you too get up and fall down again has increased".I say in a congrualtive-sarcastic way.  
"...uhfffuck rttyou".He said some gibberish and then threw a punch...  
That hit the wall next to him,first lesson when drunk:Make sure its not the wall you hit.

"Nice punch,Im off for school hope you dont die or social services will fuck me".Dad moaned something so I said my goodbyes and headed for the shit hole that I called school.

* * *

**School:(Otherwise known to O.C as shithole)**

As I trotted down the beaten path to my school:Otherwise known as a shithole and...many others names that I cant be bothered to say,too many.  
Even the air around this place smelled funny,like it was trying to get away from the school,I could understand with that.I always wanted to get away myself and just drink for the rest of my life,worked well for dad,why wont it work well with me?,his son?.

Some rabbit got infront of me,so I stamped on its face and let it die in the ground beneath me.

Fortuntly or unfortauntly (depending on how you look at it).I got in the "shithole" as soon as the bell went,for class.  
"Come on colts and fillies,its time for learning".A teacher mocked as she tried to shout without any enthuaism.  
_Why she even bothered to try for this job is beyond me._

Moving on.I stalked down the dusty looking up at the sun panels as they ratteled in the of them even falling off and hopefully hitting something on the way.  
This weird looking,shit gathering place was the bane of my existance,like it would always haunt me.  
Pegs for hanging hats on that were never used,lockers thats doors were opened and closed so many times that they no longer did either and were just locked,teachers that took this as a that made fun of anything and everything;Including me,although they didnt so much now as they used too.

"Class is now in session,do not hit each other, offensive or make my life a pain becuase this gets subtracted from my pay".A little while later,after getting through the corriders without dying,making my way into the dying again.I was now listening to the same old teacher,same old boring thing he said everyday.

My desk,held together with tape and glue.  
Everyone elses desk?.Held together with tape and the teachers,no difference whatsoever in this building.

"Ok,so what is 29+43-50?".The stallion-teacher asked,waving his hand around trying to get everyones attention.  
I figuired I could get this one,prove Im not as dumb as people say.  
"Teacher?".I ask,getting his notice.  
"Is it 30?".I shout out,trying to get the asnwer right.

"No,try again".He grinned,I swear I could see something on his face,like he thought he was better than me.  
"Dipshit,your dumb you know".A "classmate" from behind insulted me.

He knew what was coming him.I always get very angry,very ask me why,its just who I am.  
"And your going to be broken shit".I asnwer back and punch him straight in the face before rounding it up with a headbutt.  
His nose started to bleed.

I looked down at him,the pathetic thing was crying.I dont know what for of course.I never know at all.  
"Go to the head office,tell them what you have-".The teacher tried to say.  
"Done ,say Im sorry..bla bla bla".Before I cut him off.

I got out of that place quickly,it looked the same as the corrider,weird and a shithole.

* * *

**Headoffice.  
**  
"So...you just punched him right?".The head teacher (or whatever her name was) asked me,in a rather bored fashion.  
"Pretty much".I asnwered more bored than she was.  
"Yeah...have you ever heard of "conflict resuloulation?".She tried to suggest some fancy name that I never heard of.

"Con-fli-ct...resuloulation?"Making some kind of noise and spelling it out loudly I replied to that fancy setance/word of hers.

This room that the only decent member of staff was housed in...was good looking for had polished walls,a desk that wasnt held together with tape and glue and most likely alcohol that she used to keep herself sane throughout the day.  
"So you wont do it again?".The headteacher said,knowing that I would..  
"Nope".I answered back,in the usual answer that I gave whenever this regular kind of thing happened.

"Yeah,one more thing..."She looked at a piece of paper,no a letter with.. "RE,my name on it".  
_  
This doesnt look good,is it social services and they crap again?.  
_  
"Take a look"She gave me the letter and I read it to myself,well read the bits that I couldnt understand,some of the students were smarter and could write a letter...I cant at all,something wrong in my brain apparently.  
_  
"Dear Mrs Crowbar face.  
I am writing to infrom you about (insert name here)s father was arrested by social services early today.  
His son is going into our care now,we will find him a nice family to live with and he will enjoy it._

Tell him to pack his stuff and move to (insert one of the mane6s adresses).  
She will expect him soon.

Regards.  
Twattish Twait (Social services).  
  
Fuck...me


	2. this is bullshit

**At home.** _Great here I am at home after a really long boring day at school. Dad was arrested for social services. I bet they came round and tried to talk to him, probably asked him to stop drinking for "my sake". Yeah who gives a shit, he's a good stallion and now I have to go to some ponies house and live there for the rest of my life. Fucking great._

_At least I get the drinks to myself..._

__It was something like assfuck o"clock when the doorbell rang. I was busy drinking my fourteenth bottle and shouted the usual, what my dad always said to ponies who rang. "PISS OFF IM BUSY WANKING".I shouted in my loudest voice,although I was slightly drunk by then.

The response was even heavier use of the doorbell, by then I was slightly annoyed. "I MENT NO!".I countered and slurring said, some of the Vodka coming out of my mouth. ***RING RING RING RING* **"Fine have it your way"I mumbled and made my way to the front door,still drinking a large bottle of Vodka. I then opened the door and came face to face with a Orange coloured Earth pony with some straw hat,a massive red stallion and a red haired filly who looked like a dumbass. I hoped to fuck that these weren't the people who were supposed to adopt me. _Do I even have to go?._

__They looked at me with scorn expression, they must hate me already...and I hate them too. None of us said anything, they looked distastefully at my alcohol habits. "Im Applejack...uh,howdy".The orange one that was called Applejack introduced herself. "This is Big Mac".She continued,pointing to the huge red guy."And this is my sister Applebloom" That was it. _You all look inbred. _"Wonderful, why are you here?".I ask,hoping that they are NOT my adoption family and just some crazy idiots who knock on others doors.

"We are here to take you into the Applefamily care of course sugarcube".Applejack tried to smile but she couldn't. "Eyup!". _IS THAT the only thing you can say you big dumb ass fuck?. _"What, I don't...want to go"I calmly said, resting a hoof on the doorKNOB. "You have the worst life here".Applejack said. "I like it, I can drink as much as I want". I replied, I am happy with my life here. "You dad was a alcoholic and so are you, didn't he abuse you?". I think that social services out did themselves this time. "No, I was happy at least".I truly said back.

"Listen you are coming with us no matter what".Applejack started to get tired of this and her green eyes shone with some kind of power. "No". I wanted to laugh but I didn't. "Yes you are". "No I am fucking not". "Stop swearing, dont make me force you". "Why the fuck not?, I dont want to go". "Big Mac handle him,me an Applebloom will pick up "is stuff".  
With that I was hurled in the air by Big Mac and he put me on his back. For fucks sake...

I was helpess as this big dumb inbred pony held me tightly while Applejack and Applebloom went inside my house. I could hear everything being thrown around,their mutters of disgust and the televison finally blowing up.

Today has gone wonderfully...not.


	3. funny looking tress

**A few hours later.**

_Life is_ la_ughing at me. Here I am, stuck with a bunch of FUCKING INBREDS!.My dad is probably in a rehabilitation centre in the place he hates most of all:Cloudsdale. Yeah we are both Pegasus who live on the ground, I can just about fly since I never went to a flight school due to my "social upbringing" which is a good way to say. "Hey your really poor so you cant do fuck all, go live somewhere else". Fuck Cloudsdale, fuck life and fuck the big dumb arsed red stallion called Big Mac that is transporting me against my will.  
_"Hes not speaking much is he?". I hear Applejack say as she walks next to Big Mac, I know they are talking about me. They think I am sleeping, I am not. I am listening to everything they are saying. "Nope". The stallion replied, he barley talks anyway. Probably had his balls knocked too much from incest. _  
_"Do you think he really wants to even live?, looks like he's given up to me".Applebloom, somehow managed to say without sounding dumb _What the hell are you talking about, I am a alcohol drinker, not a emo faggot.  
_ "I don't know really, I swear he hates us. I mean, did you see the look in his eyes?".Applejack replied sounding almost concerned.  
She's_ hot but I am not joining her family's gangbangs...no fucking way._ "Eyup, I see a drunkard". Big Mac joined in, saying more than a single and constructing an ENTIRE SENTANCE. _Well done you big fuck, have a fucking muffin._

"Yeah, the stench of his breath was too much to bear, ah think the amount of alcohol in his house would kill a normal pony".The hot blond grunted. "And why isn't he in Cloudsdale?,isn't that where all Pegasus live?". _The million fucking bit question!. _"Because I was kicked out for being too poor, and I don't care if Im a drunk. I am happy where my life was a few hours ago Applejack". I opened my eyes and angrily said.  
"But didn't you dad hit you?, wasn't your life that bad that you resorted to alcohol?". Big mac, aka and stupid piped up. _What the hell did social services tell these people?. _"Of course my dad hit me, its a sign of good parenting when your parents want to kill you". I sarcasticely say.  
They say nothing for a few minutes. We pass hundreds of trees that look the same. Holy fuck did the tress preform incest too?. And the giant fucking barn appears aswell.  
Kill me now.


	4. cyan doing it wrong

After the number of reviews, I decided to upload another chapter. To "greatness", I have no idea what the hell that review was on about.

* * *

I got introduced to the "head" of the family. _I bet she gives head. _This particular old farts name is granny smith, she is named after a FUCKING APPLE. Seriously cant these people even name themselves originally?. _If somepony, anypony is out there. I have money, save me please. _ So anyway, moving on a couple of hours. I was surprised to find out that at dinner, the only alcohol they had was cider. Which is crap, I mean seriously?. I remember seeing a hot cyan coloured mare get drunk on just three bottles. _She didn't look so hot when she started fingering herself...it was pretty disgusting to look at because she did it up the arse instead...ewwwww! _With that in mind I did not eat my dinner very well, although it tasted good the images of that Rainbow haired chick getting masturbation wrong was enough to put me off my dinner. Well it didn't really put me off as I eat it but still.  
Its pretty fucking sick. I made that face while eating and the entire inbred family looked at me. "Hey Sugar cube what's up?". The sexy (but completely fucking stupid) Applejack asked. "Nothing...". I answered,keeping a straight face. "Are you sure, it looks like its bothering you". The wrinkly old named-after-apple Granny Smith piped in. _Are you telling me she can actually listen and not nap or say random shit nopony cares about? _"Its not a nice subject". I answer quickly in the best and most polite voice I can muster. "Ah ok then, tell me after dinner". The hot blonde remarks.  
We finish dinner after a extremely awkward silence. I guess it was because a outsider was there and they did not have the chance to preform incest. I remember a saying, you can choose your friends but not your family. _Yeah social services "chose" this family for me, thanks a lot fucktards. _  
To make a long story short, I got up and went to bed. I knew my room because Big Mac had shown me it. I also remember the fear when he pointed to the bed and I kept looking over my shoulders for signs of the rest of the family, I don't want a fucking gangbang thank you very much. Anyway, I moved up the stairs with the stealthiness of a monkey on crack. Unfortunately Applejack caught me and demanded to know what was previously on my mind.

I shook my head and she put her hoofs on me and pushed me towards the wall. For a minute I thought she was doing to do something else. I would have liked to fuck this mare...but. WHAT IF THE FAMILY JOINS IN?:(.  
"You are going to tell me right now". "Ok, basically I was walking back from a drinking contest and this Pegasus with Rainbow coloured hair starts crashing into the ground, she had gotten drunk on just three bottles of cider which is pretty weak". I tell her and visibly cringe at the next part.  
"Yeah that's Rainbow Dash, what happened next?". "She fingered herself...up the arse". "That is pretty fucking sick, Im going to ask her about that,goodnight".  
_Apparently this hot cyan enjoys fingering herself. Then again her front hoofs are stronger than the back ones. So I guess its pretty obvious what she does at night. _  
I had survived an entire half-a-day with those ponies. I havent been raped. Sexually approached. I think today went better than I expected with these crazy insescted farm ponies.


	5. attack of the gingers

A/N: Restarted, anyone figured out a name for this guy yet? And hopefully X something soon.  
I honestly cant be bothered to do normal uploads, most of these chapters are just me venting or taking the piss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The dream I had was fucking uneventful, although the mentally disturbing scene of Applejack fucking her trees to perform more similar and insected trees was bad enough._  
_Those fucking trees are going to fucking kill me with their fucking similarly madeness._

I woke up, half expecting the Apple family to try and rape me. Thankfully there was none of that silliness. My wings were fine and the door was shut in the same position that I shut it in my mad dash to safety. For the second time I checked that Applejack wasn't hiding in the cupboard, Big Mac was not in the shelves, Granny Smith wasn't on the ceiling and Applebloom hadn't hanged herself yet because she was ginger.

"Hey its time to git up and have breakfast!". I heard Applejack knock on the door.  
_Breakfast as in food and not incest?._  
"WHATS FOR BREAKFAST!". I shouted for the first time in my short stay at this hell hole of a farm. There was no answer so I presumed that we were having a pony sacrifice to the great god Imhotep for breakfast.

I swung my legs over the bed and flapped my small wings before kicking open the door and proceeding downstairs with a random stick in my hoof for self defence. On the way down the stairs I crept along the wall side so the banisters wouldn't fall over or something like that.

"Morning Ginger". I remarked as Applebloom appeared. Her red hair tied up in something. Despite being the same age I am much bigger, could be the drink.

Imagine if the drink does make you grow more…..


	6. names are apparently important

A/N GOT A NAME!. Fucking awesome one aswell.

_Breakfast was fucking awkward, I mean how awkward can it get when a bunch of inbred motherfuckers try to feed you their inbred motherfucking food, I mean seriously, what the fuck were they fucking thinking?. In the end I said nothing and kept my head down while the "buckin them apple tress". Did she mean "buck" as in kick or buck as in fuck them…..weird, anyway the conversation went on and on and fucking on until Applejack turned to me._

"So how was your night?". Those pair of green eyes stared at me.  
"Alright I guess, nothing strange happened". I replied, resting my hoofs by my side and letting the self-defence stick that I had by my side go. Admittedly Applejack is the best one of the troublesome trio of ponies that I am forced to live with now. She seems decent but…she's a fucking inbred prick so I will never like her, I hope she has hot friends that are not inbred.

"Ah well, ah haven't got anything important happin" today so would you like to come see mah friends?". She stumbled on her sentences, I detected nervousness.

_Meet Applejacks friends?, and Rainbow Dash?, FUCK YEAH._

"Yeah Ill go, I am not that good around ponies…". I let my guard down and gazed at the floor, I am not exactly the best at social things. But I never bother to try anyway, I always followed Dads example at being drunk when important occasions happened.

"Ah ok, git yaself ready then".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Some fucking time fucking later).

I sat down at a picnic, I SAT DOWN AT A PINIC. Standing before me was six mares, I knew one personally.  
Applejack introduced them as I tried to pay attention and NOT eat the lovely food that was prepared by my blond inbred host.

The first was a pink pony.  
"This is Pinkie Pie, she likes to party and she is the element of Laughter"..  
"HIIIII I DON'T KNOW YOU SO I WILL THROW A PARTY LATER! "The pink one practically blew my ears off as fireworks exploded out of nowhere.  
_I don't remember selling this one drugs…., I think I also know where the laughter comes from…..ugh._

Mare number two was a purple coloured female with a horn.  
"This is Twilight Sparkle. The element of magic".  
"Hi I hope you like reading, because I live in a library".  
_Are you supposed to be outdoors?, and I cant fucking read either you stupid cunt._  
"Hi nice to meet you, and I cant read anyway". I replied with the biggest smile that I could muster, fucking hell I probably looked like a upside down rainbow with the colours.

The next one was a very sexually appealing Unicorn.

She introduced herself and with a flick of that mane(which costs I bet).  
"Good morning darling!, I am Rarity. The element of Generosity".  
_If you ever want a good fuck buddy then I'm in, Rarity is wank material._

The next pony didn't say anything and hid behind a bush, I guess she saw my raging errection.  
The last one of the six was the one that I had masturbating while drunk.  
"The names Rainbow Dash, greatest flyer in all of Equestria!. Since you a awesome Pegasus like me then I guess we can go flying sometime".  
_If I can watch you fail to pleasure yourself then sure.  
_"Sure, as long as we can get vodka or something afterwards". I casually said, noticing the look on her face when I said "Vodka".

The next few moments were spent in a fucking awkward fashion until Rarity came to the rescue.  
"So darling,Applejack tells me she doesn't even know your name?".  
_I swear I am going to either die from a raging hard on or the prettiness of this girl._

"Why do you want to know?". I asked, not really bothered if they knew my name or not.  
"Because I like to know ponies names…especially male ones". Rarity winked her eyelashes for good measure and that did the trick.  
"The names Valorise, nice to meet you".


	7. impressions are made

So after a few hours of mindless eating and drinking. Listening to the useless shit the mare six say on a daily basis. I have finished my analysis of them.

Twilight Sparkle: Only ever goes out of her house on dire circumstances, wouldn't know anything about sex until a cock pokes her in the vagina and even then she would have to look it up in a book. Very nerdy and scared of anything which cant be found in a book.

Pinkie Pie: Is a psychopathic nut job who takes drugs, too much sugar and is addicted to partying. She said about throwing me on but I asked "Is there any alcohol+sex" she said no. So FUCK HER but no sexually. Im serious, I don't want AIDs from her.

Fluttershy: I recently discovered who the mare was. Is a timid one who just cant ask anypony for sex. If she does have "sex" then I have a feeling the moment she gets penetrated then a heart attack will most likely happen. (Note to self DO NOT FUCK).

Applejack: Imbred, that's all I can say really.

Rarity: A gorgeous pony who doesn't go out much, but Im willing for that to happen so along as I can stare at her flank. I wouldn't mind a one night stand either…

Rainbow Dash: Help me I have got a errection, this one is too sexy to not fap to. A Pegasus like me, doubtlessly faster and engrossed in her own ego. And she is bad at  
self pleasure, but I reckon I can help her with that.

Excuse me I need to talk to this orange coloured Pegasus filly.


	8. shut up and get some

_Apparently I have met the "President of the Rainbow Dash fanclub". This "President" is a orange Pegasus filly with small wings and a tight arse. Obviously the bit I am looking at right now is her face and purple mane as she blabbers on about wanting to fuck Rainbow Dashes brains out. I wouldn't mind staring at her arse though. It is more attractive and entertaining then listening to Scootaloo._

"So I saw her do this totally AWESOME FLIP and then to make even more COOLER she whips round a cloud!". The purple maned filly bounced up and down on the spot as she excitedly described what seemed to be the FUCKING FIFTHEITH TIME_. I swear that if she doesn't fucking shut up then I will have deck this usless cunt of a filly and then fuck her up the arse. _

_Wait, did I just think that?. Fucking hell dude, you need to calm down and have a cup of shut the fuck up._

_Agreed. These fangirls get on my nerves so much._

"Can we talk about something else?". I said something for once.  
"I dunno". Mrs Dumbass replied and I facehoofed.  
_FOR FUCKS SAKE IF ITS ABOUT RAINBOW DASH I AM GOING TO SERIOUSLY BEND YOU OVER AND…..  
_"Lets talk about Rainbow Dash!".

What has been done will never be undone.  
What was once tight is no longer.

"HEY! What are you doing!". She screamed as I bent her over. For a few seconds she was going to resists until I slammed into her arse. She enjoyed it I think.  
"Doing you a favour". I replied.  
"Get your head out of Rainbow Dashes arse and come get some".

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Okay this was a little dark but….WHO CARES.


	9. got some more

_Even after I fucked Scootaloo in the arse she still went orgasmic every time she said Rainbow Dash. My solution was to jam my cock in her mouth. She has shut up ever since I shoved it in there. Best dam thing this chick has done all day. _

SHE HAS SHUT UP. FUCKING FINALLY!.

I carefully removed my penis from Scootaloos mouth, since she had no idea what to do in the first place. I just told her to suck it. Now I have had a good time at the park. Met some whores, got sucked off and that's a good day. I decided to walk it off and leave the underage slut behind.

"Hey Valorise I'm sorry for annoying you". The filly that I had previously "told to shut the fuck up and suck it" turned out to be able not to say something about Rainbow Dash for more than three words. Fucking amazing she will be mayor next.

I heard her behind me, trying to catch up.

"Yeah took you long enough to figure that out?". I replied sarcastically and kept walking on like the boss I am.

"Hey if you turn round….you can do me". A little whisper went into my ear and I got heard again. Apparently I can rival "Big Mac" in this field. Wait. Is that why he is called "Big" Mac?.

Anyway I turned round and basically got sucked off again. In the middle of a public place. This girl has some serious balls.

Scootaloo obviously knows what a guy wants.

(Two hours later).

Fucking hell Scootaloo got her cutie mark. Its absolutely hilarious.

A mouth sucking a cock just showed up on her flank.

I swear I should get popcorn to this retard show.


	10. back from something or other

_A/N. _WHOS MOTHERFUCKING BACK YOU FUCKING CUNT HEADED BITCHES, YEAH FUCKING ITS FUCKING VALORISE WITH HIS MOTHERFUCKING SEX BUDDY FUCKING SCOOTALOO!

* * *

So basically this is how my life has been THIS WEEK. To start off my dad has been taken away to some mental home where he has probably fucked a nurse or eighty by now, he always was a horny barstard (I take after him for obvious reasons). After that I was taken into care (into hell more like) by this random family of incested farmer ponies.

If that didn't surprise me enough then getting sucked off by a filly called…cant remember her name. She has small wings but a good mouth. And she got her cutie mark, to be honest I cant think of how shes going to explain that one.

Like I said this has been my week, its day number three and in the afternoon.

Where is the popcorn?, Rarity is trying to attack her stich machine, apparently it has "feelings".

I would help by her arse is so alluring…..


	11. LAST? chapter

_A/N I AM FUCKING BACK FROM A FUCKING BREAK AND I WAS DOING FUCKING FUCK ALL. I OWN LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, LAUREN FAUST IS MINE AND I OWN EVERYTHING! Last chapter but if anyone wants me to do an epilogue then I will._

"Are you sure its over there?". Rarity grunted, trying to pick up a object which I has said was somewhere or other. To be fair I was only telling her where to go so I could get a nice look at "dat ass".

"Left a bit". I gave the snow white (and fucking sexy Unicorn) directions. She bent over futher and I felt more aroused.

_Fapfapfapfapfapfapfap.  
_She bent down father, showing that tight but experienced clit of hers, I smoothed my dick over and gave it a majestic beating.

"Right a bit". I called out and she obliged, the full view came out now, the double intake of her pussy and arsehole made me go father and father.  
"Is this right?". I ignored her as I became more and more sexually filled by the pleasure.  
I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yeah its….just". I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt the cum spurt out. The climax was great and the ejalecation went up my shaft and attacked everything in the room  
"Puuuuuuurrrrrrfect". I slumped out of my chair, tired and ready for a nap of some sorts, I noticed that Rarity didn't see me in my state as she was looking at the door….in shock

"Hey Rarity I found my CUTIE MARK". She shouted in delight before.

Well let's say Sweetie Bell is whiter than ever.


	12. best way to end a story

Rarity saw my cum on her sisters face, I thought I was dead.  
Turns out that she liked the state of manly sperm and licked it off Sweetie Bells face seductively.  
Despite having cummed moments before, it gave me another errection.  
The two sisters then had a lesbian make out while I watched; it was pretty hot to say.

So while I was enjoying the show, I heard the door to the shop (whatever the fuck it is) open. For once I didn't join in the fun as the two sisters looked like they were having enough stuff to do themselves and I couldn't be bothered to fuck both of them!.

So I went down to the front door, (happily listening to the sexual moans coming in from above) and to my surprise the sexiest Pegasus was there.

"Hey". I bluntly stated, I was too busy looking at her gorgeous wings and flank to pay attention to what was being said.  
"Hey….uh, is Rarity around?" Rainbow Dash grinned, staring at my errection and licking her lips .  
"She's having some family time". I grunted, putting my body slightly sideways and put a hoof on the door, blocking the entrance.

"That means you have to deal with ME".I smiled.  
"And…._that_?". She took a step forward and sized me up. In comparison I am bigger than her despite being a few years younger.

"Yes…this".

I pulled her head under and she gave me a blowjob.  
After I spurted sperm all over her face.  
She turned round and present her lovely flank.

In short.  
I fucked Rainbow Dash.  
In public.

What a way to end a day huh?


End file.
